Aviones de Papel
by MelodyLuka
Summary: Aquellos dos niños separados por un cerca vivían en diferentes mundos, ella atrapada en una jaula de oro, el en un mundo pobre y decadente,su único contacto eran sus aviones de papel. Mi primer One-shot sean buenos, no se arrepentirán.


**Es mi re-publicación para el día de los enamorados ^^**

**Feliz San Valentin**

**Aviones de Papel**

_Una pequeña y dulce niña, de ojos color chocolate y risos dorados, atrapada en un cuerpo de crista y una jaula de oro con lujos sin sentimiento._

_Un niño amable del cabello castaño y ojos azules atrapado en un mundo triste y una prisión sin lujos pero con esperanza._

Una vez en un lugar había una niña, aquella niña sufría de una extraña enfermedad, nacida con un cuerpo débil y un padre sobreprotector la pequeña Reneesme a sus siete años nunca había entablado amistad con nadie, nunca había vivido mucho tiempo fueras de las paredes de un hospital, miraba a la ventana y sentía tristeza al no sentir el sol en su rostro.

Pero hoy sería diferente hoy saldría, hoy en contra de su padre y su enfermedad intentaría ser libre; la pequeña Reneesme se vistió con un vestido rosa, una bufanda mas oscura que el vestido para el frio y un sombrero para que el sol no la insolase y su pequeño bolso con libros para colorear. Sin que nadie se diese cuenta se fue de su prisión.

Empezó a correr aunque le costase, ya libre, aspirando el aire, miraba el cielo ¿Por qué no ir más lejos? ¿Por qué no ver lo que es el mundo fuera de sus paredes y sabanas blancas? Camino más y mas fuera del hospital hasta que se topo por un gran muro, alto e imponente ¿Qué mundo habría fuera de aquellos barrotes? Entonces lo vio.

Detrás de aquellos barrotes de que los separaban había un niño, como de unos diez, sus ropas era viejas y sucias, pero aun así dios no pudo hacer criaturas más hermosas, aquellos ángeles de diferentes mundos solo tuvieron que verse para saber que estarían juntos por siempre.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto curiosa la pequeña acercándose más a los barrotes de la valla.

- Alec. – dijo este acercándose de la misma forma, solo que este la miraba más curioso. - ¿Eres un ángel? – le pregunto de manera inocente aquel niño, con vida a piedras y pobreza pero con sueños más grandes que el.

Las pequeña solo se sonrojo, los dos pequeños empezaron a hablar y a hablar, eran tan diferentes pero tan igual….ambos querían ser libres. Pero como todo en la vida aquello no duro mucho y la pequeña Reneesme tenia que irse.

- Ya es tarde me tengo que ir… - dijo tristemente la niña.

- ¡Espera! Aun no se tu nombre. – le dijo el niño y esta solo sonrió y coloco su debo en sus labios diciendo que no se lo diría todavía, era su secreto. – aun no se mucho de ti. – dijo tristemente el chico y entonces a la pequeña se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

De su bolso saco una hoja de papel y un creyón y empezó a escribir, tal vez ya era muy tarde para seguir hablando pero eso no les evitaría de alguna manera estar juntos. En aquel papel escribió sus sueños, comida preferida, música, metas… Cuando la termino doblo el papel en forma de avión y lo lanzo por encima de la valla.

Alec tomo el papel como si de oro o del tesoro más increíble se tratase, iba a decirle algo a aquel ángel desconocido pero ya no estás.

_Mi meta es viajar por el mundo_

_MI comida favorita es la barbacoa y el chocolate_

_Mi sueño es ser libre_

_Mi color favorito es el azul como el de tus ojos y el cielo_

Los días fueron pasando y la pequeña Nessi se escapaba todos los días del hospital cuando su padre iba a trabajar para verlo a el, a la misma hora, en el mismo sitio, lo único que los conectaba eran aquellos aviones de papel los cuales ambos se pasaban todo el día leyendo.

_Alec:_

_Mi meta es ser un doctor y ayudar a la gente_

_MI comida favorita son los emparedados que hacia mi hermana Jane_

_Soy huérfano y no tengo nada pero si una familia cálida en las calles_

_Mi color favorito es el marrón de tus ojos._

Los días siguieron y siguieron y cada vez mas aquellos niños se unían mas, los aviones de papel se fueron amontonando y cada avión tenía un escrito más hermoso que el anterior.

_Angel:_

_Antes de ayer vi a un conejo, ayer vi a ciervo y hoy te veo a ti._

_El sol, el cielo, eres tu._

Palabras inocentes pero maduras eran escritas.

_Alec:_

_Los ángeles son libres, siempre me tendrás a mí, te contare como es el mundo, y te hablare de los hermosos colores que he visto._

_Te quiero ángel._

Para que negar, cada vez que Reneesme se encontraba en su cama y leía sus cartas su corazón se sentía bien, sano y fuerte, para que negar o disimular que por más inocente e infantil que fuese aquello era el amor más puro y verdadero, Nessi solo podía soñar siendo grande y estando con él, él pensaba que ella era un ángel pero en realidad el era el ángel de ella.

Aun así. Un día su padre encontró a su hija leyendo una hoja de papel llenas de garabatos sin sentido para el ¿Cómo podía un adulto comprender la inocencia? El no lo entendía no lo comprendía, arrebato el papel de los dedos de su hija y lo arrugo.

- ¡Papa por favor! – le rogo la pequeña entre lagrimas.

- Tengo miedo de ti, de ese chico ¿no crees que esto no debe hacerse?

Aquella niña no entendió nada de nada solo lloraba en silencio mientras su padre salía de su habitación, su jaula.

¿Qué tenia de malo estar a su lado?

La luz del exterior entraba en su habitación y muestra un futuro resplandeciente, aunque doloroso y falso. La pequeña Reneesme se sentía cada vez más desesperada por estar a su lado, pero estaba muy lejos de ello y su tiempo se le está acabando.

Cada vez más el cuerpo de la pequeña era más débil y delicado, sin darse cuenta ya no puede ni caminar. Esta pérdida.

Pasan más días y una vez más ella no puede ver nada más que paredes blancas, la muerte ya le estaba persiguiendo y el… a ella le preocupaba ¿Qué haría cuando ella muriese? Apretó entre sus pequeñas manos el todo arrugado avión de papel, hoy iría a verlo, aunque fuese por última vez.

Hoy lo vería al menos para despedirse; como ya muchas veces cuando su padre se fue a trabajar Reneesme se escapo, usando aquel vestido rosa, su bufanda y sombrero.

Cuando Alec vio a su ángel después de varios días angustiosos y tristes por fin se sintió feliz, pero aquello felicidad no duro mucho, ya que Reneesme no dijo nada solo se quedaba viéndolo, gravándolo en su mente, aquella imagen que por tantos días fue su consuelo; después de un rato mirándose como si no se creyesen estar parado uno frente al otro Reneesme le lanza una carta y este la atrapa emocionado, pero entonces se horroriza.

_Ángel:_

_Ya no te veré, pero siempre estarás en mi corazón…_

_Aunque sea por unos instantes_

Milagrosamente sin llorar pero con los ojos llenos de tristeza Reneesme le sonrió y entonces se decidió a irse cuando…

- ¡Espera un momento! ¡Tu eres mi compañera! – le grito el niño para que lo escuchase. - ¿No volverás mas? – pregunto con dolor haciendo que Reneesme girase para encararlo. – He guardado y cuidador todas y cada una de los aviones que me haz dado. – murmuro este pero aun así Reneesme lo escucho.

Sin aguantarlo mas corrió huyendo de aquel niño.

- ¡Esperara a que vengas otra vez! ¡¿Vale? – gritaba Alec mientras veía a su ángel irse mientras este solo podía sostener el ultimo avión que le dejo con las lagrimas saliendo de su rostro.

Al día siguiente el estado de Reneesme empeoro cayendo en estado crítico, aquella salida el día anterior y las emociones fuertes que vivió no le hicieron bien a su delicada salud; las enfermeras iban y venían mientras su padre luchaba para que dejasen ver a su hija la cual solo podía jadear intentando respirar y llorar, no por el dolor ni el miedo de morir, fue el miedo de no verlo de nuevo.

- ¡Quiero verte Alec! ¡Quiero verte! – gemía la pequeña ya alucinando, imaginando cada momento que paso con su querido amigo.

Su padre escuchaba los gemidos y suplicas de su hija sintiéndose impotente pero más que todo estaba enojado, enojado porque aquel mocoso atormentaba a su hija, aquel mocoso era una enfermedad para ella, tenía que hacerlo desaparecer, tenía que hacer algo para que aquel mocoso dejase de atormentarla.

En los barrios mas bajos de la ciudad Alec se encontraba con su pandilla, Felix, Demetri, Heidi y su hermana Jane, su única familia; sus amigos habían notado aquel día algo extraño a su amigo, estaba triste y decaído, no tenían nada que darle para alegrarle, solo su compañía y apoyo, ni siquiera su hermana sabia que le ocurría pero aun así permanecía a su lado.

Alec deseaba ser merecedor de ella, deseaba tanto ser capaz de ayudarla, el orfanato donde se la pasaba le daba una educación más o menos útil, el solo quería irse de aquel orfanato, valerse de sí mismo, ser un doctor, dejar de usar las prendas usadas dejadas por caridad, dejar de ser marginado por la gente con "clase", ella tenía clase pero lo acepto, para el eso valía la pena luchar.

Alec se separo de sus amigos y empezó a caminar por un callejón oscuro con una bolsa llenas de las cartas de su ángel, en sus tiempo libre leía y releía cada carta ya grabadas en su memorias, las tenía solo por el hecho de imaginarse que aquellos aviones y aquellas palabras fueron fabricadas por sus manos, aquellas manos las cuales el nunca toco pero sueña.

Conocía tan bien el barrio que sabía que aquel callejón oscuro, pese a su apariencia era seguro y nadie pasaba por allí, se sentó y saco todos los aviones leyéndolos con sumo cuidado. De pronto oyó a alguien acercándose seguido de ver a un grupo de hombres caminar hacia a él, liderados por el padre de Reneesme, el también tenia sus contactos e influencias, acabaría con aquella peste.

Alec se sintió intimidado, podría haber corrido en seguida y haberlos dejado atrás pero lo que no podía dejar atrás eran los avión que le había dado sus ángel, intento tomarlos pero dos de los hombre lo sostuvieron mientras el padre de Reneesme tomaba uno de los aviones y lo habría para reconocer la letra de su hija, no entendía o mejor dicho no comprendía las palabras que su hija escribía, en vez de ello solo se limito a burlarse de las notas que le había dejado su hija.

Alec podía aguantar que lo insultase, que lo apuntase con el dedo, incluso golpes, para lo que no estaba preparado o dispuesto a aguantar era que alguien se burlase de las cartas de su ángel, intento forcejear, suplicar por que dejasen sus preciados aviones a lo cual el padre de Reneesme solo alzo una ceja y lo miro divertido.

- ¿Tan importantes son para ti? – le pregunto y entonces…

Rompió sus aviones, como si no tuviesen importancia los rasgo, arrugo, destrozo frente a los ojos de niño.

Como si algo se le rompiese en por dentro el chico grito de dolor, no solo estaba rompiendo sus palabras, esta destruyéndola a ella, su ángel estaba en esos aviones, estaba matando a su ángel. El niño con una gran fuerza se zafo de sus opresores y corrió hacia aquel mostro golpeando su rostro con su puño, a pesar de ser pequeño u joven, un crio, él sabía cuidarse.

El hombre quedo en el suelo sorprendido, sus subordinados estaban a punto de agarrar al chico cuando.

- ¡Oigan que hacen! ¡Dejen a Alec! – gritaba su pandilla.

Aquellos hombre tenían miedo no de los niños si no de meterse en problemas, podían molestar a uno pero no podían involucrar a mas, como los cobardes que eran dejando solo a Alec y al padre de Reneesme.

Alec tenía tanta ira en su ser pero mayor era su tristeza, se arrodillo frente a los restos de los aviones y lloro sobre estos, lloro como el niño frágil y débil que era. En ese momento el padre de Reneesme en vez de huir se quedo mirando el dolor de aquel niño y todo aquel odio se volvió compasión y culpa, el destruyo aquella amistad, le quito la infancia a su hija, le había quitado sus libertad, le había quitado sus esperanzas y ahora también le estaba quitando a aquel niño todo aquello.

Le destruyo a alguien que no tenía nada todo.

Desde aquel suceso el cuerpo de Reneesme ya no se movía, pronto su enfermedad acabaría con ella. Aquella valla que la dividía a ella de él. Lo necesitaba tanto a su lado, quería alcanzarlo, abrazarlo y tomar su mano aunque fuese en sueño.

Tal vez si se quedaba dormida para siempre podría soñar por siempre con el, tal vez así ella estaría al fin con él, pero ¿Cómo sonreía él? ¿Cómo le sonreiría?

Dolía tanto, de dolía, dolía mucho.

A aquella flor tan delicada, pronto los rayos del sol no le llegarían.

Su padre no se separo de ella en ningún momento, ella seguía pidiendo, pronunciando a aquel querido amigo. En su primer acto noble no como padre si no como el humano que no había sido con aquel niño, coloco uno de los pequeños aviones de papel que su hija tanto apreciaba.

Su pequeña al sentir aquella carta, empezó a delirar ¿era una carta o era su mano la que sostenía? No le importaba, solo sabía que al fin moriría en paz, al fin cumplió su sueño, fue libre, porque a partir de ahora ya no habría dolor.

Con una sonrisa espero que sus latidos acabasen.

_Años después_

El doctor Alec se encontraba en sus consultorio, con tan solo veinticinco años con esfuerzo, esfuerzo, sudor y sobre todo lagrimas había logrado su sueño de salir adelante, su sueño de ayudar a aquellos que no podían costearse un hospital de cálida, el era conocido por su bondad y capacidad, su inteligencia y al mismo tiempo su gran personalidad.

Había cumplido su sueño, pero este estaba vacío. Porque no había cumplido su sueño más importante.

La chica cuyo nombre nunca escucho.

Aquel hombre nunca supo pero de alguna forma sentía por su esencia que aquel hospital fue en el que hace ya años atrás su primer y único amor había muerto.

- Hermanito tienes un paquete. – le dijo su hermana entrando por la puerta, su hermana Jane se había matriculado como doctora en aquel lugar.

- ¿Qué deseas Jane?- pregunto con voz casual y los ojos vacios desde aquel día, el día que aquel hombre le arrebato todo.

- No tengo ni idea, es solo que una chica se me acerco y me dio esto ¿extraño no? – dijo su hermana confundida levantando un pequeño avión de papel.

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron mientras le arrebata aquel avión de las manos de su hermana, lo abrió y se sorprendió aun más al ver que había un escrito allí.

_Antes de ayer vi conejo, ayer vi un ciervo y hoy espero ver el cielo._

_Con amor:_

_Reneesme_

Sin decir mas Alec corrió de su consultorio y como si estuviese huyendo por su vida salió del hospital. Su nombre… su nombre era Reneesme., el nombre de su angel era Reneesme.

Alec siguió corriendo, sabía exactamente lo que quería decir, sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarle. A los limites de aquel hospital, una valla alta y unos garrotes negaban el contacto de aquel lugar con el mundo. Ahora los papeles eran diferentes.

El estaba dentro… ella estaba fuera, su ángel, su pequeño ángel, ahora era una diosa, hermosa, delicada y fuerte, llevaba un vestido rosa, una bufanda y su gorro, como cuando era pequeña, pero pese a su apariencia cuando Alec vio sus ojos vio a la misma inocente criatura que de hace años, allí estaba ella.

Del otro lado de la reja, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Alec tenía que sentirla, no había palabras en aquel momento, en aquel momento las palabras no servían.

Empezó a caminar siguiendo la valla al igual que Reneesme, sin dejar de mirarse ambos empezaron a correr siguiendo la única barrera que los separaba, hasta que por fin encontraron la entrada, abierta, invitándolos a verse cara a cara.

Los dos jadeaban por el cansancio, no se movieron, solamente se quedaron viendo cara a cara, sin dejar de mirarle Alec saco del bolsillo de su bata un papel y un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir en el, después lo doblo en forma de avión y se lo extendió a Reneesme la cual estaba llorando lagrimas vivas, sin vacilar ella tomo el papel entre sus manos tocando por primera vez la mano de otro.

Solo aquel toque basto para que ambos fuesen en refugio del brazo del otro, abrazados, sabiendo que estarían juntos para siempre, unidos, sin ninguna barrera.

Unidos únicamente por un avión de papel.

**Este fic se me ocurrió cuando vi una canción y un video musical, dios si llore, pero como el final de aquel video fue tan triste preferí cambiarle el final, es mi primer fic de Reneesme pero no el ultimo espero que les guste. Y lo se siempre hago fic de Magdalena en los cuales uno queda T-T pero ese es mi estilo, pero sus comentarios, criticas y preguntas. Bueno Bay me despido.**

**Por cierto la canción es de Len y Rin Kagamine**

**¿Quieren saber que decía el avión de Alec?**

**Esto es para los curiosos.**

**-**Mama ¿que decía el avión de la niña? - pregunto la pequeña sentada en los brazos de su madre Reneesme, su pequeña amaba tanto la historia que su madre había escrito "aviones de papel" pero nadie nunca supo lo que decía el ultimo avión que resibio la joven.

- Nunca lo supo por que nunca lo abrió. - le dijo con una sonrisa a su hija y esta la miro confundida.

- ¿Por que nunca lo habrio?

- Por que la chica sabia lo que decía y eso era...

_Alec seguía abrazado a Reneesme mientras esta lloraba en su hombro._

_- Mi ángel... - susurro Alec separándose un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos. - La destruimos... destruimos la cerca... Estaremos juntos al fin... juntos por siempre..._

- ¿Mama? - pregunto la niña y Reneesme la miro con detenimiento. - ¿Por que los protagonistas de tu libro se llaman como tu y papá?- Reneesme solo pudo reir ante el comenterio de su inocente niña.


End file.
